


The Photo

by AristariaFalnaErshan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, I may have some issues with HOO, Nico never confessed, So no hate pls, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, but it never appeared-huh?, romantic or platonic go figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristariaFalnaErshan/pseuds/AristariaFalnaErshan
Summary: Nico shows Percy the photo he always carries around and they have a heart-to-heart.The results of a headcanon gone wrong.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I was bored and agitated. Hope it's not too cringey.

Photo  
After the titan war, Percy sometimes caught Nico staring at a photograph but never knew what it was because the son of Hades would stuff it back into his bomber jacket as soon as he noticed him getting too close. He would guess it to be an old photo of Bianca, and surely notice his mood drop whenever he saw Nico with the photo because a part of him knew that HE was the one responsible for what Nico had become and even if the boy himself forgave him, he would still carry the blame for himself. His fatal flaw would see to it. 

After the giant war was over and Nico had finally let his walls down around him, he showed Percy the photo he secretly kept. 

It was a collaged photo and Percy could not hide his shock when he saw that half of the frame was him. 

“You two were always the biggest turning points in my life. While both of you have brought me pain, you have also shown me love and always given me the strength I needed to conquer my demons.” The boy said as he gingerly stroked the almost tattered pictures. “I always kept you two close by to remind myself that I had something to fight for. But now that the fights are over and Bianca is reborn, I guess it’s time to put a seal on the past once and for all...”

“Don’t,” Percy’s voice croaked and it took all his might to conjure the next words.

“The fights are never over, Nico, and the past isn’t something you can just seal and forget...and, uh..” He could feel sweat pooling around his neck as Nico quirked an inquisitive eyebrow. There goes the last of his stored karma points.

“The point is that I think you should keep the photos, you can’t just throw away something you’ve cherished this long just because you’ve got new friends and a boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Nico let out a crooked smile, “Where on Hades did you get that from, Jackson?” 

“Hmpf, as if anybody didn’t notice you and solace practically waltzing around each other in the infirmary,” Percy muttered as he turned away blushing.

Nico’s smile widened and he tiptoed closer to the older boy, clapping his hands behind his back.

“Will and I aren’t like that, we’re barely acquaintances; I’d rather say and it’s kinda annoying the way he tries bossing me around saying ‘doctor knows best’ and I don’t even know what movie he’s referencing to!”

“Tangled probably,” Percy offered helpfully. Nico rolled his eyes as he shook his head with a laugh. “Not the point, but okay.”

“We should hang out more.” 

Nico bit his lips.”That’s difficult...I mean you’re so busy...then I’m so busy and then..”

Percy sighed knowing the reaction he’d get. “At least let’s not act like total strangers anymore.” 

Nico winced at those words, forming blank explanations on the tip of his tongue. But in the end, he settled for an apology.

“I’m sorry for treating you like a jerk after Tartarus.” That made Percy smile. The weight sitting on his chest lightened a bit.

“And I’m sorry for almost strangling you twice.”

“Wha-TWICE-?”

“Moving on, you gonna keep the frame or not?” Percy glanced down at the younger boy tentatively. He really wished that he’d say yes. It was probably not a big deal, but somehow, Percy knew throwing it away would drive them even further apart and as annoyingly aloof his cousin could be, he couldn’t bear with losing their friendship.

Nico hummed in contemplation and when he finally spoke, he smiled making Percy’s heart catch a beat for no particular reason. 

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna keep the photo...but I’ll be putting in one more frame. Two, actually. For Hazel and Reyna. Maybe coach Hedge too.”

“Jason’s not gonna be here?” Percy blurted out before he could clasp his mouth shut.

Fortunately, Nico just frowned. “No...is there any reason he should be? I mean he might be in the future but we’re still a bit far from that part now. I still can’t look at him without thinking about Croatia. But why are you asking about...” He paused for a second.” Percy, were you just...”

“Oh, dear, look at the sun. I’m probably an hour late for canoe lessons. Sorry Nick, but gotta run.” He desperately bounded off before Nico could continue investigating his childish display of behavior. Of course, he couldn’t be jealous of Will or Jason...even if they were getting that close to Nco with half the effort he’d put in...NEVERMIND!

“But there are no canoe lessons scheduled today-” Nico trailed of confusedly.

“Whoops! Too far to hear ya, talk at dinner maybe?” Percy turned back while sprinting at full speed towards the canoe lake to wave at Nico only to result in a goofy trip that made the younger boy laugh.

“Sure thing, Kelp Head.”

Percy felt his heart leap and he grinned back at him enjoying the unknowing warmth pooling inside his chest. He didn’t stop grinning even as he turned back and kept running. Maybe after this war, they’d do it right. And if the gods didn’t mess anything up, hopefully, it’d be a story he’d want to cherish and retell.


End file.
